


Afternoon Waltz

by Bebedora



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Budding Love, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Laguna is so sweet when he's nervous, Memories, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Raine isn't in the mood for his antics, Sass, Snark, pre-game, whiny Laguna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebedora/pseuds/Bebedora
Summary: Memories.  Dancing.  An perfect sunny afternoon in Winhill.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Afternoon Waltz

Afternoon Waltz

“You’re never going to recover if you refuse to even _try_.”

Laguna Loire sat in his bed. Arms crossed over his abdomen, mindful of his still-healing ribs. Staring down at his legs beneath the covers. He knew what getting up meant. Getting up meant pain. He didn’t like pain. Pain _hurt_.

“But I’m in agony, Raine,” Laguna whined. It wasn’t a lie. Not really. He _was_ in constant pain, and the Cure spells and medications only took a little bit of the edge off. 

His broken leg wasn’t even the main cause of his discomfort. The plaster cast kept it immobile, and thus, marginally pain-free. The knee with the torn ligament? Now _that_ hurt. Yes, it was healing, but healing _hurt_. A lot. And after weeks and weeks of things hurting, Laguna was getting sick of it. 

“The doctor says you need to walk twice a day. I already let you off the hook this morning because you were… _sleeping_.” Raine stood beside the bed, hands on her hips, foot tapping. _Knowingly_ tapping. Brows furrowed with determination. “And I use that term lightly, Loire. I know you were faking it.”

Laguna scoffed, offended. “How’d you know?”

“I know everything.” Raine quirked an eyebrow. “Now, are you going to let me help you, or do I need to use the ‘cuchi-cuchi’ treatment?”

The former Galbadian soldier swallowed hard. He hated the cuchi-cuchi treatment, even when it was Raine dishing it out. And Raine was an expert. She knew right where to tickle to make him unable to breathe. One time she even made him cry. He threw his hands up in defeat. “Fine, fine! I’ll get up! Sheesh…”

Raine smiled warmly. “Wise decision. You wouldn’t want to set a bad example for Ellone, would you?”

Ellone. The little girl looked up to him, encouraged him to keep up with his therapy. After all, he’d promised to take her butterfly catching before their season ended, and he was running out of time. Laguna sighed as he moved the covers aside. His left leg was encased in a plaster cast. The only thing making it marginally acceptable was the dozens of colorful pictures on the rough surface. Flowers, butterflies, chocobos. All courtesy of Winhill’s most adorable resident. His other leg was wrapped in bandages. The knee had been shredded inside, and only a regimen of Cure spells, medications, and therapy would help the ligaments heal—mostly. 

Raine knelt beside the bed, helping Laguna ease his legs over the side. The heel of the cast hit the floor with a thud. Laguna hated that sensation—it sent a jolt into his hips every time he walked. He groaned and Raine patted his thigh soothingly.

A ray of afternoon sunshine, filtering in through a crack in the drapes, illuminated Raine’s face with a heavenly glow. She looked like an angel. Laguna’s heart skipped a beat. She was breathtaking. Sure, he’d noticed her beauty the first time he cracked open his eyes to find her hovering at his bedside, and he caught himself staring at her when she changed bandages or helped him bathe—but today, in a simple shaft of sunlight, she was the most strikingly beautiful woman he’d ever seen. He didn’t know what came over him, and the words left his mouth before he could stop them.

“I want to go outside today.”

“Outside? _You_?” Raine stopped moving his leg, still holding on so the damaged ligaments wouldn’t stretch too much. She stared at him, incredulous. “The man who not more than two minutes ago told me he was in excruciating pain?”

“Can’t a guy change his mind?”

_What are you doing?_

He wasn’t even confident he could walk the twenty-or-so steps to the bathroom, let alone down the stairs and out the door. The impending pain should have been enough to make him laugh it off, tell her he was just joking. But the way she gawked at him, head half-shaking and eyes narrowed in suspicion—Laguna’s heart fluttered again. Even when she was irritated with him, she was beautiful. He waited for her response.

“You can’t even get down the steps.”

“I’ll…be okay. I promise.”

_I hope._

Raine inhaled deeply through her nose, studying him carefully. Thinking. Weighing options. “Laguna Loire, if you fall, I can’t catch you…”

“ _Raine Leonhart_ …I…” Laguna fumbled. “I…ummmm…you…”

Raine quirked an eyebrow.

“I’ll think of a good comeback later!” Laguna winced as he gingerly planted his other foot on the floor. He hoped the healing ligament would hold his weight for his impending backyard journey. “C’mon, help me up?”

Raine rolled her eyes, obviously unable—or somehow unwilling—to resist his charm. She eased her arm around his waist and hoisted, guiding him into a standing position. 

Laguna was always amazed at her strength. Here he was, outweighing her by at least sixty pounds, and yet she was able to maneuver him around with ease. He swayed for a split-second as the blood rushed to his head. After a moment to get his bearings, he patted her on the arm. It was their signal—he wasn’t going to topple. 

“Cane…” Raine planted the wooden walking stick in his right hand. It had been her grandfather’s. A lion’s head to hold onto. 

Laguna leaned his weight onto the cane, confident in the sturdiness. Hardwood, flame-treated for strength. He didn’t really like needing to rely on it, but if he had to—at least it was cool-looking.

Raine grabbed a robe from the back of the closet door. “You’ll need this, too, Princess…” She gestured to Laguna’s boxers. “Unless you want to try and impress Mrs. Wright next door.”

XxX XxX XxX XxX

Laguna didn’t want to think about how he was going to get back up the stairs.

The trip down had been—unpleasant. His knees buckled more than once, his casted leg knocking against the railing. The cane got stuck between the balusters. Three times. Raine slammed into the wall when he lost his balance. Once he started his descent, there was no going back. He figured, if worse came to worst, and he couldn’t return to his comfy room, he could live in the shed. 

But none of that mattered anymore, because he was currently sitting on the wooden bench behind the small house he had been convalescing within, feeling the breeze through his hair and the warmth of the sun on his face. Birds chirped in the trees. The quiet din of the village filtered in from the front yard, the distant schoolyard giggles making the former soldier smile broadly.

Never had nature been so—wonderful. 

Raine sat beside him, adjusting her headband. Humming a quiet tune.

Laguna wanted to talk to her. They never _talked._ Sure, they had conversations—but it was always about his health, his pain levels, when he’d be able to do more things on his own, and when he thought he’d be able to go home.

But where was home?

As Laguna inhaled deeply, the scent of the Winhill flowers tickling his senses, he was starting to think he might already be there.

“Raine?”

“Mmmm?” Her eyes were closed, her head tilted back to allow the sun to kiss her cheeks. 

“Ummm…” 

_Think, Loire! Just pick a random subject!_

“Have…you ever been outside of Winhill?”

Raine turned to face him, shielding her eyes with her hand. “Why?”

Laguna rubbed the back of his neck. “N-no reason. Just…making small-talk.”

“Oh.” She thought for a moment. “I go to Timber at least once a month.”

“What about Deling? Or Dollet? Or even outside of Galbadia?”

“I went to Dollet once, with my dad. He was there on business.”

“What did he do?”

Raine shrugged. “You know? I never knew. Is that weird? He passed away when I was ten and I guess I never thought to ask my mom.”

“I’m sorry he died…”

_Way to go, Loire. You made her sad._

“Me too.” Raine sighed. “When I was seventeen, my mom took me to Deling City. A girls’ trip, to buy a dress for my final-year dance.”

“What color was it?”

“Yellow, with an embroidered lace bodice. It even had tiny crystals in the design. I loved that dress.” Raine smiled wistfully. “I was so excited. The boy that had asked me was so cute, and I was so shy. It was a complete surprise. My mom did my hair, wove flowers into my bun.” She twisted her hair behind her head and held it there for a moment. Reminiscing.

“I bet you were awful pretty. I’m sure he couldn’t keep his eyes off you the whole night.”

“I’ll never know…”

“How come?”

“He stood me up.”

Laguna found himself filled with rage—at a person he had never met. Who could reject Raine? Before he could offer his sympathies—or anger on her behalf—she continued.

“No phone call, no reasoning. He just never showed up. I was devastated.” Raine twiddled her thumbs nervously in her lap. “And when I went to school the next week, it was like nothing was wrong. He just smiled and said, ‘Hey, Raine! Sorry about the dance, I decided to go with someone else’. Hope you don’t mind.”

“That jerk!”

Raine chuckled. “Yeah. He was a real prize.”

“Gee, I’m sorry I dredged up such an awful memory.” Laguna’s leg was starting to cramp.

“It’s alright. Last I heard of them they were very unhappily married in Balamb with a bunch of brats. Serves him right. Asshole.”

“Raine!” Laguna was shocked. She was usually so polite, and almost never spoke ill of anyone—unless she was scolding him. “Such…sassy language! I…kinda like it.”

Raine smirked. “So, what about you, Loire? Break any hearts?”

“Nah…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I, well…I wasn’t allowed to go to my final-year dance.”

“What did you do…?” She regarded him with intense suspicion. 

“It wasn’t me!” He held his hands up defensively.

“Aren’t you the touchy one?” She cocked her head. “Spill it, Laguna. I want details.”

“Well…I…I mean, we…” He shook his head in disbelief. “It wasn’t meant to be such a big fire…”

“ _Fire_?”

“You see, my buddy Jax, his brother got beat up by the school bully. The guy was a total butthead.” Laguna clenched his fist and threw a few punches in the air. “Anyway…to teach this guy a lesson, Jax asked me if I’d help him get back at the dude. Like a dummy…I agreed.”

“You didn’t burn down the school, did you?”

“Almost…” He puffed out his cheeks sheepishly. “Jax was only going to glue his locker shut. Used industrial strength aerosol glue spray he stole from his dad’s hardware store. Covered everything—the lock, the door, the handle, the seams. The plan was that we were going to glue garbage all over it. But then…he got this stupid idea that he’d set it on fire instead. Just for a second…so it would be scorched on the outside. He was gonna put it out right away.”

“…and?”

“…and the fumes from the glue caught fire and the whole door went up like a firework.” Laguna made an explosion with his hands and puffed out his cheeks. “Poof! It spread three lockers down in each direction. Charred the ceiling tiles, melted the overhead lights.”

“Laguna Loire!”

“He lit it, not me!” Laguna shook his head. “Thankfully, the janitor was close, and he put out the flames before they raced down the hallway. But…”

“Lemme guess, your buddy left you high and dry?”

“Ran away the second the fire started. Jerk. The janitor thought I acted alone.”

“Jax didn’t come to your defense?”

“Heck no. Coward,” Laguna growled. “The principal suspended me for two weeks and I wasn’t allowed to go to the dance. He didn’t even want to hear my side of the story.”

“Bummer, Loire.”

“Yeah. Major bummer. And needless to say, Jax and I were no longer friends.” He held his hands up in animated defeat. “I still can’t use super-duper aerosol glue to this day. Bad memories...”

“Who would have thought we’d have something so similar in common?”

“Yeah, but you didn’t set any fires…” He paused, eyeing her suspiciously. “…did you?”

“Only if you count the ones under your ass when you’re unmotivated.”

Laguna let out a belly-laugh before settling into silence. The two sat quietly, an awkward pause forming in their conversation. Raine picked at a loose string on the sleeve of her blouse. Laguna loved that shirt. Light pink and flowing, it was a far cry from her familiar white sweater. He swore she had a dozen of them. But, with the weather getting warmer every day, Raine had abandoned her comfortable sweater for lighter fare.

He didn’t know _how_ it hit him. He didn’t know what came over him. He didn’t know—how in Hyne’s hat he was going to actually _do_ it.

“Let’s dance.”

_Did I really just say that?_

“Excuse me?”

“Dance. You and me. Right here.” He wiggled his eyebrows hopefully.

_Yes. Yes, I did…_

“Are you feverish?” Raine rested the back of her hand on his forehead. “What about your legs?”

“Call it extensive therapy.” Laguna started to get up, using the back of the bench as leverage. He was happily surprised when it didn’t hurt nearly as much as he anticipated. He extended a hand to her. “We were both cheated out of our final-year dances.”

“Laguna, you can’t be serious. What would the neighbor think? Plus, there’s no music.” 

“I really don’t care what the snotty people of this village think of me, present company excluded.” He shook his hand in the air, begging her to take it. “They don’t like me anyway. And I can take care of the music situation.”

Raine finally accepted his hand and stood. “…how?”

“I’ll sing!”

“Please don’t…”

“Okay, fine. I’ll…hum. Or we can just imagine it.”

She crossed her arms over her abdomen. “You’re not going to let me turn you down, are you?”

“Nope.” Laguna leaned over and plucked a yellow blossom from a flowering bush beside the bench. He tucked it behind Raine’s right ear. “Raine Leonhart, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the First Annual Winhill Pub Backyard Ball?”

Raine laughed wholeheartedly, eyes twinkling with mirth. Laguna loved her laugh. “I would be delighted.”

Moving closer, Laguna could immediately smell her floral perfume. Light and airy, never overpowering. His heart fluttered for the third time that afternoon. As soon as he wrapped his arm around her waist, his leg erupted in a massive cramp. He yowled in pain, his hand shooting down to his thigh to massage the angry muscle.

“Are you alright? Do you need to sit down?” She bent over, trying to scrutinize his leg. “You didn’t hear anything crack, did you?”

Laguna continued to massage his leg, painfully hissing his words. “N-no…don’t worry. I’ll be…okay in a minute. It’s just…been a while since I’ve…danced with a pretty lady.”

“Oh.” Raine averted her eyes with a bashful shake of the head. She absentmindedly tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

A long moment later, the cramp had passed. Laguna’s embarrassment, however, remained. 

_Real smooth, Loire…_

“You still want to dance?” Raine’s eyes shimmered with hopefulness.

“Of course…” Laguna took her hand once again, wrapping the other around her waist. He was thankful when his leg obeyed and didn’t spasm. 

“What song are we going to dance to?” Raine snuggled close to him, her breath tickling the side of his neck.

Laguna never wanted the moment to end. He didn’t care that he was in a ratty robe, with a plaster cast on his leg, in the backyard of a run-down house. All that mattered was _this_ time. The woman in his arms.

He had finally done it. 

Laguna Loire had completely fallen for her.

_Oh man, what am I gonna do now?_

“Ummm…” He tried to keep his voice steady, manly. In no way nervous. “How about _Waltz for Odin_?”

“I love that song…” Raine practically sang her response.

Laguna couldn’t help but smile. As he rested his cheek against the top of her head, he felt one-hundred percent at peace. Happy. Content. He began to hum. The melody came easy to him, as it was his grandmother’s favorite piece to play on her parlor piano. He had heard it hundreds of times as a child.

Raine swayed along with him. With his legs still very uncooperative, they couldn’t spin to do a proper waltz, but their movements were graceful, nonetheless. She felt so perfect in his arms. The way she linked her fingers together at the base of his neck, absentmindedly tangling them in his hair. How she sighed with contentment and rested her head against his chest. He could get very used to this. To her.

To a life in Winhill?

He kept humming. Raine tightened her grip around his neck. They swayed, rocked. If his legs didn’t hurt so bad, Laguna was quite certain he’d be content to just dance forever. But the gnawing aches were returning, the fatigue in in his muscles beginning to take hold.

The waltz came to an end, the last few bars tumbling from his lips. Raine sighed and pulled back. Looked him in the eyes. She was so, so beautiful. Captivating. Selfless. Laguna thought of all she’d sacrificed—for Ellone, for him. He could never repay her. Ever. The only thing he had of any value—was his love.

Love.

_Holy Hyne, I love her._

“Laguna?”

He didn’t know what came over him. He couldn’t stop himself. As he stared at her, it was as if time stopped. She cocked her head slightly and smiled—that delicate, beautiful, _perfect_ smile. He leaned in. She didn’t recoil. 

Was he really going to do this?

His leg started to burn, and he willed the cramp to mind its own business.

Their lips were about to meet. Raine still hadn’t pulled away. He hoped his breath didn’t stink too bad. He hadn’t brushed his teeth yet today.

_“Uncle Laguna! You’re outside!”_

Ellone’s shrill voice startled them both. They nervously parted, like children being caught with their hands in the cookie jar. The little girl barreled toward the pair, her yellow chicobo backpack dragging on the ground by one strap. She tossed it aside and jumped for joy. 

“Does this mean we can go _flutter-by_ catching?”

Laguna tried to regain his composure. His stomach was still aflutter with butterflies, a nervous, not-so-unpleasant flicker still captivating his heart. “Uhhh…afraid not, Elle. This was…just an experiment.”

“Oooh! I like experiments! Can I help?”

“Maybe! I’ll need extra encouragement to get my ass out of bed!”

“Laguna!” Raine slapped him on the chest.

Ellone clapped a hand over her mouth and pointed at him. Her voice was muffled by her fingers. “You said a swear!”

“’Butt’! I mean butt!” 

“Just great, Loire. Good job…” Raine rolled her eyes and beckoned for Ellone to pick up her knapsack. “Go inside and wash up, alright? As soon as I get Laguna back upstairs, I’ll start dinner.”

“I…I could help, you know,” Laguna offered.

Raine regarded him closely. “You’re not too tired?”

“Nah…” Laguna hoped he was convincing. His legs felt like they were on fire, his healing ribs were aching, and he was otherworldly exhausted. He didn’t guess dancing would take so much out of him.

“If you’re sure…” Raine continued to eye him.

“I’m sure. Besides, I’ve got my two best girls by my side to make sure I don’t fall down on my way. Right?”

“Right!” Ellone handed him his cane. “What’s for dinner, Raine?”

“Yeah, what’s for dinner, Raine?” Laguna parroted his small counterpart, a child-like giggle in his voice.

“Chicken and rice. Rolls. Green beans.” Raine took Laguna’s hand and started to lead him to the back door of the pub. Her steps were slow and deliberate.

“Green beans?” Laguna stuck out his tongue. “Yuck!”

“Yeah…yuck!” Ellone copied him, tagging closely along beside the pair.

“You two watch it, or you’ll get double portions.”

Laguna leaned down and whispered, “Oops…I think we’re in trouble…”

“Double-trouble…” Ellone whispered back.

“Triple-trouble if you keep whispering secrets…” Raine raised an eyebrow before chuckling.

“Busted…” Laguna pouted. “Does that mean we don’t get dessert?”

“We’ll see…”

As they neared the door, Ellone darted ahead and threw it open. She disappeared into the dim interior. “I’m gonna go wash my hands!”

The pair stopped just outside. Laguna leaned on his cane for support, nervously rubbing his neck. Now that Ellone was gone, those lovey-dovey feelings were returning, and he suddenly felt like a teenager again. He wondered if he was blushing.

“You know, Loire,” Raine tightened the cinch of his robe. “If you want, we can take another spin on the dancefloor after Ellone goes to bed tonight. Inside.”

“You mean it?”

Raine nodded. “Mmm-hmm. And the pub has a jukebox. So, real music...”

“Real music?”

“Yup.” Raine took his hand again and guided him inside. “…and maybe we can finish the dance ‘properly’ this time.”

Laguna’s heart leapt into his throat and he never wanted dinner to be over so badly in his life. Even if it meant he had to eat green beans. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to my wonderful beta, Saber Wing. When the edit notes come back with “ADORABLE. MY HEART!” you know you’ve done a good job. 
> 
> Also, this is completely the fault of Pinkperson1 and Layla Evercrest, who, in sending me FFVIII betas recently, lit a fire under my butt and inspired me to write this. They’re the worst influences…in the best possible way.


End file.
